Naruto of the nine blades
by Susanoo's Endless Darkness
Summary: The final battle between Sasuke and Naruto leaves the ninja world in pieces. Naruto is sent into the past to change the outcome but what are these consequences the Kyuubi mentioned? Will he be able to change the future or will he fail.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer 

I don't own Naruto, weapons from Inuyasha, terms from Bleach. No characters just those things but I will add Ocs

"Normal Talking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"_Tatsuo/Naruto Talking when other is in control"_

Prologue 

The moon shinned red as black smoke rose from the fires of a burning village. Bodies, blood, and guts littered the grounds of the village as a loud roar shattered the remaining unbroken windows. The shadow of a large winged beast passed over the streets blowing out a lot of the flames. Another roar ripped out as large beast slithered through the village. The two beasts met in the middle of the village where they stared each other down. Light from the moon seemed to brighten the area around them revealing a man who stood on top of each of the beast's head. The first beast is a long purple and black striped snake. The man on it's head is about 175 cm tall. He is wearing opened white robe revealing his chest and purple pants. His robe is tie at his waist by a purple rope that is looped behind him and has a sword strapped to his waist. He has black hair which spikes at the back. He eyes are red with three tomoe marks at the bottom of his eyes, the left top corner and the right top corner.

The second beast is a long blue scaled dragon with large wings, four feet, and a long tail. On top of it is a man of about 178 cm tall with waist long spiked blonde hair. His eyes are sapphire blue with two silver curved lines. The first line is curved to left going to the top of his eye while the bottom is curved to the right going to the bottom. He has six whisker marks on his face, three on both his right and left cheeks. He is wearing a white cape with black flames on the tip of it with a jounin vest under it. He has on blue pants with a kunai pouch on each leg. He has two swords one sword is about 43 inches overall, has a red hardwood scabbard, hilt, blue guard, and is strapped diagonally from his left shoulder to his right side of his waist. The other one is also 43 inches overall, in its blue hardwood scabbard, and is strapped to his waist where the blue nylon wrapped hilt is pointing out in front of him from left side like a normal samurai. His forehead protector was over his forehead with his hair over it. Each has their equal share of battle wounds.

"Sasuke you bastard! Why the fuck would you do this?" The blonde yelled out loud enough for the other man to hear.

"Hn. You haven't changed one bit. You are still the same idiot." Sasuke replied in a cold tone.

"And you're the same gay emo-bastard. Now answer the question." He yelled.

"For power what else. Once I kill you I will have enough to kill _**him**_" Sasuke replied.

"You won't be able to kill him you idiot." Naruto growled out.

"You know nothing." He sneered.

"I know a lot actually." Naruto said.

"Oh really?" He replied. "I guess you would after all this." He said waving his hand slightly at the burning village around him. Naruto's eyes visibly darkened as he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as Manda shifted under him."Tell me Naruto what exactly are you fighting for now? I took everything away from you. Your friends, your dream, your village, even the _women_ you were in love with. Aren't you now fighting for revenge? " Sasuke asked.

"No. Even thought I hate you with all of my being. Killing you for revenge will not undo the damage you have caused. But I will stop you so you won't hurt anyone else." Naruto said shifting.

"Anybody else?" Sasuke asked looking around. "There is nobody else!" He shouted with a smirk. Naruto's blue eyes flashed red before looked at the dragon below him.

"Sora!" Naruto shouted his cape swaying violently in the wind. The dragon glanced at him before nodding it's head.

"Manda." Sasuke said.

"**Fine**" The snake replied.

His dragon flew toward the snake as Manda slithered forward. It leapt forward towards Sora with its fangs bared. She flew up upward dodging the attack before she turned her body around so she can look at Manda.

"Sora fire!" Naruto yelled loud enough for her to her while doing some hand seals. Sora inhaled and blew out a steam of fire toward Manda.

'Fuuton: Kaze shuuha.' He thought. Naruto inhaled and blew out a strong gust of wind. The wind collided with the flames making the flames bigger and faster. The fire hit Manda engulfing in huge wave of flames. Sora flew in a circle around the flames getting a good look at the burning snake. 'It seems that the snake was caught.' Naruto thought. As the flames started to dissipate Naruto and his dragon saw what looked liked melting skin. 'Something is wrong. That was too easy.' Naruto thought. At that moment the ground cracked under them and Manda flew from the ground. Sora dodged the attack and bit Manda's tail hard. Manda let out a loud hiss of pain. Naruto taking the hint ran forward and jumped onto his tail. He ran up to its head while grabbing the sword near his shoulder with his left hand and the one on his waist with his right. As he approached Sasuke he could see Sasuke drawing his sword. Sasuke charged at Naruto at fast pace. Naruto increased his speed to match Sasuke's and when he got close he drew both swords so fast that the blades were invisible to the naked eye. Sasuke managed to block both strikes by slanting his sword. Naruto jumped back and charged chakra to his feet to stay on the snake as Sora flung it toward the ground. Naruto quickly sheathed his swords and began performing hand seals. Sasuke eyes narrowed as he sheathed his blade before starting some of his own.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." Naruto said. A water dragon materialized from thin air and headed toward Sasuke.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan" Sasuke said inhaling. He shot out a stream of fire at the water dragon. They collided and turned to steam. Before the steam could clear Naruto started another set of seals.

"Fuuton: Ryuu tsume kizu" Naruto said. Naruto brought his hand back and swung it in front of him. A strong of gust of wind was created and headed for Sasuke. The Sharingan user jumped back several times and avoided the strike. The wind struck Manda's back making five slashes wounds into his hide. Manda hissed in pain as blood ran down from his wound. He looked back moving toward Naruto with his jaw opened wide. Before he could reach Naruto Sora moved its head and bit Manda's neck hard piercing the snakes skin before pulling him to the right of Naruto. Naruto watched as Manda hissed as it turned his neck as much as it could and bit Sora.

"Sora!" Naruto yelled out. Sora let go of Manda's neck as Naruto ran up his neck. He reeled his right arm back before striking the snake hard. It hissed out letting go of the large reptile as they fell to the ground. Naruto jumped toward Sora as he heard a whirling sound he turned in air taking his sword out before cutting the shuriken. He looked at Sasuke with a glare as he grabbed onto Sora just as it hit the ground. Naruto sheathed his katana before looking toward Sora. He jumped down and moved toward her face quickly. He lifted his hand up and rubbed it's face as a second thumb rang out. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked quickly.

"_Yeah I'm fine. Venom doesn't work on me so don't worry. But I don't have much charka left. I'll have to leave. Forgive me_" A soft feminine voice came from the dragon. Naruto looked at her bleeding neck before turning back to her face.

"It's okay. You need rest." Naruto said smiling. She nodded sadly and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked back to Manda to see him talking with Sasuke who was now on his head.

"**Dumb brat. Summoning me into a situation like this. Next time I'll devour you**." The snake hissed out than disappeared in smoke too. Sasuke dropped down and glared at Naruto as he walked out the smoke. Naruto gave a cold look got into a new stance as Sasuke stopped. He turned slightly so his right side was facing Sasuke He bended his knees slightly and extending his right leg, resting his weight on his left leg. He grabbed the hilt with his right hand and gripped the sheath with his left of the katana on his waist. Sasuke drew his sword and slighted it forward while charging lightning through it.

'He charging his Chidori through it.' Naruto thought. Naruto started to charge chakra into his blade as he relaxed slightly. Sasuke looked closer at his hand and saw his chakra gathering in his sword.

'He's charging chakra into his blade. This will be interesting' Sasuke thought. Naruto charged at Sasuke with his hand still on his hilt while Sasuke did the same. Just when Naruto reached Sasuke, he started to draw his blade.

"Koku Kaze" Naruto whispered too low for Sasuke to hear as he drew his sword at a fast speed toward Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way as he saw slashes on the ground appear.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked lowly as Naruto sheath his blade.

"Sasuke let me ask you something. From the attacks I used were you able to copy anything?" Naruto asked. Sasuke reminded silent glaring hard at Naruto. "I see you can't. The higuregan is quite an interesting kekkei genkai" Naruto said.

"Twilight eyes?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto drew the sword in from his waist once again and put it horizontally in front of him holding it with just his right hand. The blade was a pure silver color and he rested his index and middle finger near the base of the blade. "Awaken Tetsusaiga" Naruto said. The blade shined a bright white color as Naruto whipped his fingers along the blade. The katana grew to be 70 inches long and 6 inches wide. The sword looked like a sharp giant fang with white fur replacing the tsuba.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's quite simple. There are nine blades that I know of that have been lost throughout history. This is one of them the Tetsusaiga to pervious owners the Fuujin. The blade is made from a dog demon's fang. They pick the ones that can active their true power. I was the one that this one picked." Naruto explain. "Now enough talk." He said holding the hilt with both hands and holding it in front of him vertically. Naruto ran toward Sasuke with the wind circling his blade. Sasuke swung his sword at Naruto as he got closer. Naruto moved his blade and blocked it. He tried for a kick to his midsection but Sasuke dodged. He threw a punch at Naruto but he jumped over him. Naruto brought his sword downward at Sasuke but he rolled out of the way dodging the attack. Sasuke got to his feet and jumped back. He started hand seals after stabbing his sword into the ground. Naruto's sword started to be covered with crystal fragments.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu" Sasuke said inhaling. He exhaled blowing a huge fireball from his mouth. As the fireball comes closer to Naruto he raises his blade over his head.

"Kongosoha" Naruto said swinging his sword downward. Spear like crystals came from his sword and shot threw the fireball making it burst sending flames in many directions. Sasuke saw the crystals and flames heading towards him. He tried to dodge but was cut by the passing heated shards and burn by some of the flames. Naruto moved at the same time getting hit on his leg by the small ball of fire. Sasuke got back to his feet and started doing more seals looking at Naruto. Naruto sheathed Tetsusaiga making it turn back to its normal size and did some of his own.

"Doton: Ishi Hebi no jutsu" Sasuke said hitting the ground.

"Katon: Karyuu no jutsu" Naruto said inhaling. He exhaled shooting a steam of fire from his mouth in the form of a huge dragon. A stone snake came from the ground and slithered toward Naruto. The dragon flew toward the snake and wrapped around it. The attack exploded after a few seconds. Naruto ran at Sasuke drawing his other blade. The blade itself was crimson red as fire. Sasuke grabbed his blade and charged at Naruto. They both swung their swords at the same time hitting the others sword. They became locked in a power struggle trying to break the others guard.

"This was a bad choice for you Naruto" The Sharingan wielder said smirking. "Chidori Nagashi" He said. Lightning started to spark around Sasuke and his blade. The lightning shocked Naruto stunning him and pushing him back. Sasuke charged at Naruto swing his sword horizontally towards Naruto's neck. Naruto smirked as the effect worn off. Before Sasuke could finish the attack he heard Naruto whisper something.

"Rasen Kaze" Naruto whispered. Before Sasuke knew it he was flung high up away from Naruto. Sasuke hit the ground hard before he looked up at Naruto. He saw the lingering traces of chakra laced wind still encircling him.

'That jutsu is similar to mine.' Sasuke thought.

"Get up Sasuke" Naruto said darkly.

Sasuke stood growling as he kept his eyes on Naruto. "Pretty impressive for a copy." Sasuke said trying to get Naruto angry.

"Ha, ha, ha that's funny coming from somebody who does nothing but copy other peoples styles and jutsus." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Enough playing around lets get serious." Sasuke said.

"Fine by me." Naruto replied making a ram seal. Sasuke lifted up his legs and took off weights.

"Lets go" Sasuke said dropping the weights and disappearing. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke run at a slower pace.

'These eyes allow me to see as clear as day even moving as fast as he does. I might not been able to keep up with him if I didn't take off my weight seals.' Naruto thought. Naruto disappeared from sight as Sasuke thrust his sword at him. Sasuke disappeared again going after Naruto. They collide with multiply slashes only to be blocked by the other.

'Damn it his speed matches mine. Its time to take it up a notch.' Sasuke thought smirking. The tomoe in his eyes started to spin at high speed and he disappeared.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought. Naruto looked around franticly searching until he felt something collide with his face. Naruto was sent into a building crashing into the wall. Naruto shook his head wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. He got up to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk. Naruto got to the ground and glared at Sasuke.

"I bet you are wondering about that burst of speed. Well too bad." Sasuke said. He disappeared again and hit Naruto upward into the air. He jumped after him and started a cycle of hitting him in one direction just to appear behind him as he flew away to hit him in another. Naruto took each attack as he tried to spot Sasuke.

'Fuck…I need to get the upper hand. Kyuubi I need your chakra!' Naruto said mentally.

"…**.."**

'Kyuubi?' Naruto thought as a fist collided with his face. 'Kyuubi answer me' Naruto angrily in his mind.

"_He's not answering. I'll help you though." A male voice rang in his head._

'Tatsuo? I thought….' Naruto thought wincing as another blow made itself known.

"_That we merged? Not completely. It would have taken at least three more days. Now let me take over, I'm more used to high speed battles." Tatsuo said. _

'Fine' Naruto thought as he felt himself get pushed to the back of his mind. In a burst of chakra Sasuke was blown away from Naruto. He started at Naruto as black wings started to grow from his back and his hair turned red. His eyes turned purple but kept the silver curved lines. His wings flapped keeping him in the air and spreading black feathers each time.

"Hello Tatsuo. It seems that Naruto couldn't back up his words and brought you out to do his dirty work." Sasuke said.

"I told you one before that I am Naruto's other half. We are the same being even if we have different personalities. Besides I wanted to get a crack at you before Naruto finished you off." Tatsuo said.

"Hn you still won't be able to keep up." Sasuke said. Sasuke disappeared from sight heading for Tatsuo. Tatsuo watched as his feathers that were still in the air parted. He threw a punch at the area near him where the feathers just parted. He hit Sasuke hard sending him to the ground. Sasuke recover quickly flipping in the air before he disappeared again. Tatsuo followed the path of parted feathers with his eyes starting to see Sasuke afterimage. He flapped his wings and flew upward dodging his next attack. He watched as Sasuke made some hand seals and started some of his own. 'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu.' Sasuke thought. He inhaled and shot out multiply fireballs.

"Fuu-Suiton: Kadou Kasui." Tatsuo thought. He flapped his wings toward the fireballs and a long tunnel of wind was created and was sent toward Sasuke. The fireballs hit the vortex and turned into steam. Sasuke jumped out of the way to have Tatsuo appear in front of his face. Before he could react Tatsuo started to punch him in his stomach. After five punches He kicked him in the face sending him into a burning house. Tatsuo did some more hand seals waiting for Sasuke to appear.

'Katon: Ryuuka bakafu' Sasuke thought. A fire blast shot threw the house aiming at Tatsuo.

'Hiraishin no jutsu' He thought. He disappeared in a blur of red and reappeared in front of Sasuke with his arm drew back at his side. Sasuke eyes widen seeing him. 'Kisdou Ryuu' He thought. His arm shined red as he threw an uppercut. Sasuke was hit in the stomach with the attack and was brought upward when Tatsuo jumped up. Sasuke flew threw the ceiling followed by a red dragon that was pushing into his stomach. The dragon disappeared to reveal Tatsuo fist still buried into his stomach. Sasuke coughed out water that landed on Tatsuo's face. He smirked before his form shifted into water before falling. 'A mizu Bunshin.' Tatsuo thought. Tatsuo looked around quickly for Sasuke as he flapped his wings.

He turned around to meet a foot in his face. He flew toward a building and saw Sasuke move from his spot. 'Objective complete' He thought as he blocked a kick from Sasuke being sent toward another building by the force behind the blow. He hit a house breaking through the wall. He landed on the floor rolling before coming to a stop. Tatsuo panted a little as he got up kneeling down on his left knee. 'Naruto you can take over now' Tatsuo thought.

"_Took you long enough" Naruto said._ Tatsuo's features shifted back to that of Naruto's and his wings changed to a white color. Naruto stood panting a little as he flapped his wings. He turned quickly folding his wings before running towards the door. He took out two kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around them. They hit the wall just as he turned out the door. Sasuke jumped in from the hole and looked around. He spotted the kunai just as the tags set on fire.

'Damn.' He thought just as they exploded.

Naruto busted out from the door just as the house blew up. Naruto jumped forward doing a roll before stopping and turning around. He quickly did a set of hand seals as he narrowed his eyes. 'Fuuton: Goutatsumaki!' Naruto thought discharging chakra into the air. The wind picked up over the collapsing house before intense winds swirled around picking up dust. A column of violent spiraling wind came down from the cumulonimbus clouds in the air and the tip of the bottom bashed into the roof of the building. Naruto watched panting lightly as he gathered chakra into his feet as the building was ripped apart. He watched as boards of wood that made up the roof feel into the raging wind. He saw clothing, a bed, and a picture of a familiar family.

His eyes took on a sad glint before he stopped his jutsu. He watched as it dispersed sending the pieces of the broken house around him. He looked down before he turned around. He looked at Sasuke who was now missing his kimono shirt and sported a few new wounds. Sasuke glared at Naruto as Naruto looked back his eyes clouded with hate.

"You…came back out" Sasuke said panting. "That's…good. I get to kick your ass now." Sasuke said. Naruto stayed quiet and got into a taijutsu stance.

"Lets continue" Naruto said darkly narrowing his already cold eyes. The tomoe marks in Sasuke's eyes started to spin at a fast speed again. He began to draw his sword and disappeared once again. Naruto started to draw the blade near his shoulder as he followed Sasuke's movements. Naruto jumped up and flapped his now white wings to fly higher. 'Tatsuo how long until the jutsu ends?' He thought.

"_About five minutes. But there's no need to hurry, take your time" Tatsuo said._ Naruto drew his blade and channeled chakra into it. Flames burst around it and became four medium sized fire balls going up the blade.

"Katon: Ho-mingu Kakyu" He whispered swinging his sword downward toward Sasuke. The fireballs left the blade and drop to the ground growing in size as they did. Sasuke dodged the fireballs easy and smirked at Naruto. Naruto stayed in the air grinning back. 'He has no idea.' Naruto thought. The fireballs hit the ground and separated into four fireballs.

"That's all you got?" Sasuke asked. Naruto kept his eyes on the fireballs that seem to be moving towards Sasuke while sheathing his sword. Sasuke saw something jump at him from the corner of his eyes and jumped away. 'What the fuck?' He thought. He dodged each fireball as they jumped at him. Naruto drew and the fuujin instantly turned to the Tetsusaiga.

"Kamaitachi" Naruto said. Naruto slash his blade downward toward Sasuke. A strong gust of wind shot toward Sasuke as he looked at Naruto. Sasuke jumped out the way as the wind increased the size of the fire balls and cut the ground. Sasuke did several hand seals as he reached the peak of his jump.

"Suiton: Mizu bakufuu no jutsu" Sasuke said. He blew a stream of water out his mouth toward the fireballs drowning the flames. After all the fireballs were out Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Using a jutsu of a dead love. You are pathetic" He said. Sasuke jumped out of the way of an incoming punch and smirked knowing how to set him off.

"Shut up you bastard." Naruto said darkly.

"_Naruto calm down you'll make mistakes if you are angry." Tatsuo said._

'I know. It's his fault that they died. Two he killed himself. He has know right to even mention them.' Naruto thought glaring at him.

"_I know, Tamari was one of my favorite. Anyway only I get stronger when I'm angry so just chill out." Tatsuo said. _

Naruto mentally nodded and heard movement from his sides and turned to see over 100 ninja around them. 'What the fuck. How can this be? I know we took out all the intruding ninja.' Naruto thought. 'Wait…no Hiate-ate?' Naruto thought.

"I bet your wondering where I got the ninja from. Well here, the jails and institutions are real easy to break into when the ANBU have to protect the village. You know you're the last person of this village not including them. How does it feel to know that?" Sasuke said.

"It feels bad but I'll cheer up after ripping you apart" Naruto said with his words laced with malice.

"Too bad you won't get the chance. Attack!" Sasuke said putting his arm up to signaled for them to attack. They all jumped at Naruto with kunai drawn.

'Shit' Naruto thought. Naruto jumped back as a few threw kunai at him. Naruto deflected them with his sword as the ninja approached. He sliced the fastest one in half and jumped back one tried to slash him with a kunai. Naruto turn around and ran away toward the middle of the village resting Tetsusaiga on his right shoulder and his wings folded. 'Fighting Sasuke and these ninjas together will be hard. But most likely he'll just wait until I finish them off.' Naruto thought.

Naruto charged chakra into his blade condensing the wind and drawing it to circle around it as the blade glowed yellow. After a few moments and turned around. "Kaze no kizu" He said swinging his sword downward. The yellow light laced with wind was launched across the ground. The ninja who was close behind jumped dodging the attack but twenty wasn't so lucky. Naruto raced off again sheathing his sword. 'This is bad I could take all of them down with multiple Kaze no kizu but I would waste a lot of charka.' Naruto thought.

"_It'll be best to take them down in close combat. Draw Kajin and use it. Better yet, let me do it" Tatsuo said._

'Okay' Naruto thought. Tatsuo took over while stopping and drew Kajin. Tatsuo held it with both hands slighted in front of him with a smirk on his face. The ninja caught up with him and surrounded him.

"It's time to die Demon Brat" One said. They jumped at him and threw their kunai. Tatsuo jumped toward the one who called him a demon in the air dodging the kunai. Before the man could do any thing Tatsuo cut him in half. Blood and the two halves of the man dropped to the ground. All the other in the air drew more kunai and tossed them at Tatsuo. He flapped his wings hard, flying higher and did a five hand seals. The men landed just as Tatsuo finished.

"Doton: Iwa kiretsu" He said descending with his hand outstretched toward the ground. He hit it and the ground started to crack. Some of the ninja jumped just as they seen the cracks. The ground spilt apart wide and more than fifteen ninja fell in. Tatsuo closed the hole crushing the ninjas and flew toward the ninja that escaped. A few started hand seals while the others threw kunai. Tatsuo started deflecting kunai with his sword as some of the ninja finished.

"Katon: Karyu endan" One said.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu" three others shouted.

"Hn" Tatsuo replied. He flew upward dodging the jutsus. He then flew toward them at a fast speed. He swung his sword in a horizontal arc cutting two in half. He quickly took out two kunai and three shuriken. He threw them at five shinobi and went to the ground. The weapons imbedded themselves into five ninja and they dropped dead. Tatsuo stood surrounded by the other fifty-six ninja some now holding swords. 'Fifty-six left' He thought.

"_Stop wasting time." Naruto said._

'You're no fun' Tatsuo thought. The ninja charged a Tatsuo as he drew fujin having it transform into Tetsusaiga right away with his right hand. Tatsuo had his right arm bent in front of him while he held Tetsusaiga with the hilt pointing diagonal upward and the blade resting on his in shoulder pointing diagonally downward while his left arm was bent across his chest holding Kajin in a way that its blade was behind his back pointing backward. He crouched a little while his legs was parted with left leg on front of him and his rights legs was turn to the right.

"Die!" The closest one yelled.

"Uzumaki kata: itsutsu Kouseiyouso no mai" Tatsuo said. His swords started to glow a white color. Condensed wind circled around the swords for three seconds than it disappeared being replaced by crackling lightning. It continued to change every three seconds from earth, water than fire back to wind. It continued the cycle as the first ninja to reach him jumped and swung his sword downward. Tatsuo swung Kajin at the sword with it laced with fire. Kajin broke threw the sword and cut the man in half after it shifted to wind. Another ninja came behind Tatsuo ready to stab him. He turned around in and in one fluid moment cut him in half with Tetsusaiga while sending lightning threw him frying two others. Tatsuo continued to cut down the ninja releasing each element. 'This is taking too long' He thought. Tatsuo jumped up flapping his wings to go further. He sheathed both his swords. 'Hey Naruto you take the rest.' He thought. Naruto took over and made a T like seal as he flew to the back of the group. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu". Another Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto began charging chakra into his right hand while his clone's hands hovered above his. Naruto created a sphere the side of a ball while the clone added wind to the orb. Soon the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto held his hand upward holding a large four point shuriken made of wind with the sphere in the middle. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" He said. He threw the shuriken toward the ninja with incredible force. The shuriken flew at the ninja as they tried to jump away. Naruto flicked his hand and watched as it expanded into a large ball ripping apart anyone who was near it. Naruto watched as fourteen of them jumped into the air getting out of the way of the ball. Naruto looked at the ball before opening his hand. He clutched it tightly and watched as the ball condensed down to it's original size. His hand glowed blue as he opened his hand and move it toward the escaping ninja. The shuriken sped off towards the descending ninja killing the unfortunate men who didn't see it move toward them. Other ninja who managed to avoid the attack jumped up throwing shuriken at him. Naruto flapped his wings hard causing a strong gust of wind knocking the weapons away.

He moved his hands toward them. The shuriken followed his hands path killing the airborne ninjas. Naruto continued this until it was ten more left. Naruto came down panting hard with his right hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. The remaining ninja looked at Naruto with frightful eyes before taking a step back. One started to turn and run away but was imbedded with a kunai in the head.

"Those who try to leave will die" Sasuke said.

'Bastard using them to make me use up my charka' Naruto thought as he got back into his original position waiting for them to make a move. They looked at each other before looking to Naruto. They all charged at Naruto at the same time with swords drawn. When they got close enough Naruto drew Tetsusaiga with speed unmatched by any man and swung at them multiple times. Only white lines were seen from Sasuke before he watched Naruto sheathed his blade. The men stopped in their spots and Naruto walked forward avoiding them. After he got pass them their bodies fell in a burst of blood to the ground in pieces. "Throwing away the lives of men who no longer had the will to fight, Sasuke you are truly a monster." Naruto said glaring.

"Who cares at this point Naruto? I threw them away and you took them I say we are about the same don't you think? Besides you were the one who killed them." Sasuke said smirking.

"I took them only because I had no choice." Naruto said darkly.

"No choice? I remember once before you saying there is always a choice. But the choice determines the reaction for example Sakura said she would always love me." Sasuke said returning the glare. "She broke her word by falling in love with you, so for breaking her word I killed her." He added. "See choice, reaction." Sasuke said.

'What.' Naruto thought as his eyes widen. After seeing his reaction Sasuke laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha by your reaction I see you didn't know. How funny you chased her for most of your life and when you gave up on her you fell in love with you." Sasuke said chuckling. Naruto eyes narrowed as his hand drew closer to his blade. "Such irony." He said

"If that was the truth why didn't she tell me?" Naruto said.

"Wasn't it obvious? She hung out with you more, even the little hints, and the fact she saved your life for the cost of her own. Plus the whole thing with Temari. I wouldn't have been surprised if she was afraid to do so." Sasuke said. Naruto eye brows rose at hearing this.

"How would you know what happen in Konoha if you weren't here?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru had spies in Konoha looking after you after our second meeting he thought he should find your weakness if it was necessary." Sasuke said. "Why do you think I targeted your friends during this battle? I thought you would have learnt to break your bonds when I killed Sakura. If you would have you might have had enough strength to save them" Sasuke said.

"Breaking bonds does not make people stronger!" Naruto growled out.

"Really now did I not kill Tsunade? And what about Pain killing not only Jiraiya but Kakashi as well? How do you think you got all this strength?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh fuck off. My need to protect those precious to me is what drove me." Naruto said.

"Really? You just can't face the truth. I broke your bonds with your friends and that anger made you strong enough to take out the three other Kages." Sasuke said.

"Hated and anger will never win battles. That is one of the reasons why you will never be able to beat Itachi" Naruto said. Sasuke glared harder at Naruto and brought out his sword getting ready.

"After I kill you that will prove I have enough power." Sasuke said. Naruto wings started to dissipate leaving behind a few feathers.

'Next time Tatsuo don't activate this jutsu when you take over' Naruto thought. Naruto ran at Sasuke as he charged at Naruto. Naruto started to draw Tetsusaiga as he got closer.

"This is the end for you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled swinging his sword downward.

"I will stop you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back fully drawing Tetsusaiga sword.

Their swords clashed but instead of a deadlock Naruto pulled back and swung his sword in a horizontal arc. Sasuke ducked and swung his sword diagonal toward Naruto's shoulder. Naruto jumped back dodging the strike and sheathed his sword. 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu' Naruto thought. In a puff of smoke four clones was standing next to him. Naruto ran at Sasuke with his left hand on his sheath just below the guard with his right hand hovering over the hilt. As he got closer Naruto flicked his thumb hitting the guard forcing Fuujin a little out of the sheath. Sasuke prepare to block when something below him caught his eye.

He looked down just in time to see a foot hit his chin. "U" He flew about as high as the roof tops before two more clones came. "Zu, Ma, Ki" They said together while they each spun while kicking him in the in the stomach two times before kicking him in the face sending him further into the air. Another Naruto appeared in front of him. "Na, ru, to" The clone said punching him in the stomach than face and ending with a kick in the face sending him toward some houses. "Ryuu Rendan" The real Naruto said. Sasuke looked up to see a red Dragon descending on him. The dragon hit Sasuke in the stomach hard. Sasuke doubled over before he forced downward.

Sasuke crashed into a roof breaking through it with the dragon causing a large dent on the first floor of the building. Naruto stood over Sasuke and drew fuujin and Kajin holding Fuujin his right hand while Kajin in his left. Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a log in his place. "Kawarimi" Naruto said. Naruto jumped to his left dodging some fire balls before bashing through the door. He quickly jumped to the roof across from him dodging another fireball. He turned quickly just as Sasuke appeared on the roof opposite of Naruto smirking.

"That's a new attack. Might have done a lot of damage if it actually hit me." Sasuke said. Sasuke disappeared from the roof and a Naruto followed. Naruto charged chakra into Kajin and Fuujin. Flames spouted from the sword and engulf Kajin while wind circled Fuujin. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the clearing where the sliced up corpses of the people Naruto killed were. Naruto stopped about six feet away from him glaring at him.

'Something isn't right here' Naruto thought.

"_Yeah he's planning something." Tatsou said._

"Naruto this is where you die." Sasuke said as he charge chidori through his sword. Naruto stayed quiet charging more chakra into his blades. Sasuke charged forward with his sword to the side pointing back. Naruto charged forward too having his arms crossed with his blades pointing behind his back. When they reached each other Sasuke swung his sword toward Naruto. He ducked dodging the attack and swung his swords in a horizontal arc unleashing the fire and wind from the swords. Sasuke jumped back dodging the slashes and jumped to the side getting grazed on his left arm by wind and burned by fire. Naruto sheathed fuujin and charged again just as Sasuke landed. Naruto swung Kajin diagonally upward but Sasuke blocked it. Sasuke kicked Naruto but his foot was caught. Sasuke flipped back getting out of Naruto's range. Naruto raised Kajin above his head and started to charge chakra into the blade causing it to be engulfed in fire. He moved the hilt in a circular movement causing the blade to move in a wide circular arc. The focused the flames to the tip of the blade as he moved it. The sword's movement caused the flames to create a ring over. Naruto increased the speed of his movements causing the ring to get wider.

"Karingu" Naruto said as Sasuke did hand seals. He swung his sword toward Sasuke and the ring of fire shot toward Sasuke. Sasuke finished his seals just as the ring reached him. Sasuke was hit with the attack and screamed as he burned. Naruto watched glaring and sheathed his sword. 'Why did that take more charka than normal' Naruto thought. "Stop joking around Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as he rose from the ground.

"It seems like you actually learned something from Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"You can't stay with someone like him without picking something up." Sasuke said.

"Yeah" Naruto said with a small grin. "He probably raped you a couple of times afterward" Naruto said.

"Like I would let him." Sasuke replied scowling.

"Really now, come on teme we both know you never like any girl that came after you when you were younger. Then you went to a pedophile who wanted you for your body. Plus the fact that he was like a hundred times stronger than you at the time. Even if I believed you weren't gay you couldn't stop him from raping you" Naruto said with a full blown smile. Sasuke glared harder grinding his teeth. "Your silence says it all" Naruto said. Naruto jumped back dodging a horizontal slash and grinned when he landed. Naruto did several hand seals gathering chakra. 'Kitsune, Inu, Ryu, O-ushi, Uma, tora. Fuu-Katon: tsuin hogosha' Naruto thought as he landed. A fire ball and a ball of spiraling wind appeared and started to circle Naruto. Sasuke eyed the balls and took out a kunai. He threw it toward Naruto but before it could hit the ball of wind came and hit it away.

'I see' Sasuke thought. Naruto ran at Sasuke with his fist clenched. Sasuke swung his sword only to have the wind ball block the attack. Naruto threw a punch connecting with Sasuke's face. Naruto followed up with a kick his side sending Sasuke into a building. Naruto started a few more seals before Sasuke got out.

"Katon: Karyu kakisoku" Naruto said. Naruto inhaled deeply and breathed out fire incinerating everything it touched. Sasuke jumped out of the way and did hand seals of his own. Naruto recognized the hand seals and did one of his own. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said. A clone appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto held out his hand and started to charge chakra. After a few seconds Sasuke's hand crackled with blue lightning making the noise of a thousand birds chirping while a chakra sphere with swirling blue chakra appeared in Naruto's right hand. Naruto clone started to add wind chakra but it failed. 'Why' Naruto thought.

"_All the wind chakra you just tried to put in just disappeared."_ _Tatsuo replied._

'What!?' Naruto thought.

"Chidori bakuha!" Sasuke said.

'Shit' Naruto thought as his clone disappeared. Sasuke threw the orb of lightning at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way as it reached him. Naruto stared at it as he landed. Naruto saw something blue in the corner of his eyes and turned fully. 'Chakra strings' Naruto thought seeing thin lines of chakra. Naruto saw it being pulled and turned his attention back to the orb. 'I have no choice.' Naruto thought as the orb closed in. "Rasengan" Naruto said as he thrust his right hand forward. The two attacks collided as the two balls came to his hand and started to fuse with his Rasengan. Before it was complete the lightning orb blew up causing ten lightning bolts to scatter and destroying the Rasengan. Naruto flew backward because of the destroyed Rasengan while getting cut on his arms and face by the destroyed wind orb, burned by the fire on his arm.

Naruto landed hard on the ground and got up slowly. Before he could sit up five lightning bolts came hitting him in his stomach. Naruto's body tensed up electricity coursing through his body as he gritted his teeth. The lightning dissipated leaving Naruto on the ground looking lifeless his eyes turning back to normal blue. "Fool actually thought he could match the Chidori bakuha" Sasuke said walking towards him. Sasuke started hand seals as he got closer.

_**Naruto's mind**_

"_Naruto wake up.__**" **__Tatsuo__ growled. He looked at the fallen Naruto and kicked him. "I will not let you lose to him" He growled out again. "I thought you didn't break you promises." Tatsuo whispered. Naruto move slightly after hearing that. 'There we go' Tatsuo thought. "Didn't you promise Temari that you would fix your mistakes? Well leaving Sasuke alive was your greatest mistake so fix it?" Tatsuo said. Naruto shifted again and disappeared from his mindscape. _

_**Back out side**_

Sasuke was now charging a chidori getting ready to kill Naruto. "It's time to di…" Sasuke was interrupted by a fist. He flew backward away from Naruto. Naruto slowly got up and with his Dojutsu activated. Sasuke got up and glared at him. Naruto eyes started to glow in a white light. Sasuke eyes widen after seeing this. Naruto's eyes stopped glowing and the lines of his eyes became a white color. 'It evolved?' Sasuke thought. Naruto stared at him with his upgraded eyes. As he stared he noticed chakra rising from the ground.

'What the?' Naruto thought. He looked down seeing a large six point seal on the floor.

"_A seal?" Tatsuo said to himself._

"I see you noticed the seal." Sasuke said.

'The seal must absorb chakra and chakra from jutsus that are used.' Naruto thought.

"The seal is to absorb chakra every time a jutsu is used. I made it before our fight." Sasuke said smirking.

"So why isn't it affecting you?" Naruto asked.

"Because I tuned it in to you chakra wavelength. So it only affects you." Sasuke said.

Naruto dashed toward one of the buildings out of the seals range. Sasuke ran after him drawing his blade. "Like I'll let you escape" Sasuke swung his sword horizontally at Naruto. He jumped dodging the bladed and made a five seals.

"Futon: Fuzei shuurai" Naruto said. The wind started to pick up and Naruto stood in midair like he was on the ground. He started to run toward the closes building outside of the seals range. Sasuke saw this and jumped up. When he was high enough he swung his sword downward at Naruto. Naruto rolled out of the way and continued running. He reached the building and jumped on the roof. He flipped and planted both feet into the building and ran on the roof. He ran a little further away before stopping. He looked around for Sasuke while he drew both Fuujin and Kajin and getting into his stance. Sasuke appeared in front of him with his sword drawn in a kenjutsu stance.

"It doesn't matter that you're out of the seals range. The seal has already lower your chakra level way below mine." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto glared at him with a knowing smirk. Naruto charged at Sasuke and swung Kajin horizontally toward Sasuke. Sasuke jumped dodging the attack. Still in the air Sasuke swung his swung downward. Naruto brought Fuujin horizontally above his head. Right when Sasuke's sword hit his Naruto pushed his sword upward sending Sasuke back up. Naruto jumped after him and started his attack. Naruto first swung Fuujin from his left to his right followed by Kajin. Sasuke blocked both strikes and lifted his sword above his head before swinging downward at Naruto. Naruto blocked using both swords by crossing them so they look like an X.

They both pushed off each others swords and were sent back. Naruto and Sasuke slide eight feet away before they stopped. Naruto sheathed both of his swords. He turned slightly so his right side was facing Sasuke. He bent his knees slightly and extending his right leg, resting his weight on his left leg. He grabbed the sheath right under the guard with his left hand while his right hand hovered over the hilt. Sasuke held the hilt with both hands and brought the sword to his right side pointing behind him. Sasuke charged at him with great speeds. Naruto saw this and right when he was about to be in range his flicked the guard of his sword and started to draw it. His eyes widen when he realized Sasuke had just used a Kawarimi with a shadow clone. 'Shit,' Naruto thought. He finished his attack destroying the clone but like as if on cue Sasuke appeared behind him and swung his sword diagonally downward at Naruto back.

Naruto managed to get out the way only getting his cape cut. Naruto turned around facing Sasuke. Naruto took a glance back at his cape. 'This was my fathers.' Naruto thought. He looked back at Sasuke and gave him a glare. Naruto stabbed Fuujin into the ground and untie the sheath and blade on his back. He takes off the cape and put it on the roof. 'I'll have to come get it later' Naruto thought putting a rock on it. Naruto grabbed his sheath and retied it to his back in its original position. Naruto grabs Fuujin and lifts it up. Naruto touched his blade with his index and middle finger as it started to glow white. "Awaken Tetsusaiga" Naruto said as he moved his fingers to the tip of the blade. Naruto held Tetsusaiga slighted in front of him.

"Hn, I think I'll take that sword after I kill you" Sasuke said. Naruto ignored him and charged at him. He brought his sword back before swung at Sasuke. Sasuke moved his blade toward Tetsusaiga to block. Tetsusaiga hit his sword and he was pushed off the building. Naruto followed right after him. Sasuke landed and jumped toward the building on the opposite side. After Naruto landed he jumped after him. Sasuke landed on the side of the building and ran forward and turned around to face Naruto. Naruto was now standing on the side of the building face Sasuke. They ran at each other and met at the middle of the building. The slashed at each other while blocking or parrying the others attack. Naruto took out Kajin and used both swords to put Sasuke on the defensive. Naruto swung both swords at him pushing off the building.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke having both swords in his hand pointing diagonally outward. He jumped after him with both swords crossed. Sasuke moved to block just as Naruto got near. Naruto's swords collided with his and Naruto felt a pain in his side. He ignored it and noticed Sasuke's right hand go back to the hilt. Naruto shifted Tetsusaiga so he would be able to swing it at him. Naruto swung his sword towards Sasuke's side fast aiming from his abdomen. Sasuke pushed himself off Kajin dodging the attack. They both landed six feet away from each other. Naruto looked down at his side and saw a kunai. Naruto sheathed Kajin and took the kunai out. Naruto dropped it and rested Tetsusaiga's blade on his shoulder. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he started to charge chakra into his blade.

'Those hand seals. He is using my technique.' Naruto thought as his blade started to glow white which went unnoticed by Naruto.

"Katon: Karyuu Kakyu" Sasuke whispered. He breathed out a huge fireball that incinerated everything it touched at Naruto. When the fireball was about to hit he swung his sword unleashing the chakra he had charged up. The chakra came out in a long vertical arc destroying the fireball and speeding toward Sasuke. Sasuke jumped to the side dodging the attack. 'Whoa I was not expecting that to happen.' Naruto thought.

"_Hm that attack…was quite impressive. It must be a because of your eyes." Tatsuo said_

'Tatsuo about how much chakra do I have?' Naruto thought.

"_Not much left now. You have enough for three A- class jutsu or maybe one of your mid class S-ranked jutsu. If you use any jutsus higher than that you won't be able to move let alone continue fighting." Tatsuo said._

Naruto mentally nodded and drew his sword from the ground. 'What kind of jutsu was that' Sasuke thought. Sasuke drew his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto ran at Sasuke with Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. Sasuke swung diagonally downward at Naruto. Naruto jumped over him avoiding the attack. Naruto flipped so he was in the air facing the same direction as Sasuke and brought his sword down. Sasuke rolled out the way barely dodging the helm breaker. The sword broke the ground it hit as Sasuke gained his footing. Sasuke charged again and swung his sword diagonally again. Naruto swung the opposite way aiming for his sword. Their swords clashed creating sparks. They continued to slash at each other grazing each other on the shoulder and arms. They locked blades and pushed for dominance. Naruto's vision started to get blurry as he glared at Sasuke. Naruto shook his head at an attempt to regain his senses. Sasuke saw this and took his chance. He pushed Naruto away and started swinging at him. Naruto dodged each strike moving backward as he did. Naruto tried to swing Tetsusaiga but Sasuke hit the sword out of his hand. Tetsusaiga flew towards one of the building and crashed threw it.

'Damn' Naruto thought quickly drawing Kajin. He parried Sasuke's next attack and jumped back. He slighted his sword forward ready to attack. Naruto charged at Sasuke and jumped over him. Naruto quickly sheath Kajin and pulled out some shuriken with explosive tags on them. He threw them at Sasuke as he turned around. Sasuke hit some of them away with his sword and jumped away dodging the explosion. Naruto landed on the ground and drew Kajin. Naruto stood still glaring at Sasuke. 'His chakra is low too. But not as low as mine.' Naruto thought. Naruto watched his chakra flow carefully. Naruto ran at Sasuke and thrust his sword forward to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke side stepped him and swung his sword in a horizontal arc. Naruto jumped back and jumped again when he landed dodging a shuriken Sasuke had thrown. Naruto vision blurred again as he landed. Sasuke smirked and charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped back dodging his attack. Naruto shook his head as he jumped back again. 'What the fuck is going on?' Naruto thought as his eyes refocused. Naruto glared at Sasuke seeing him smirk. 'Shit what did he do?' Naruto thought again.

"What's wrong dobe, felling drowsy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took a brief look at his side.

"_Naruto I think he might have poisoned you" Tatsuo said._

'That would explain things' Naruto thought. "So tell me what kind of poison it is?" Naruto asked.

"So you figured it out? Hn I think I'll leave what the poison does a secret for now" Sasuke said.

'Fucker' Naruto thought. Naruto got an idea and got into a taijutsu stance.

"Taijutsu hm Okay but you should stick to your swords your better at kenjutsu than taijutsu." Sasuke said sheathing his blade. Sasuke followed his lead and got into a stance too. They started two walk sideways in a circle. Naruto eyes flashed with an evil glint but disappeared just as quickly.

'This is going to be fun' Naruto thought. Naruto ran at Sasuke and threw a punch at his face. Sasuke moved out the way barely dodging it and threw a punch of his own. Naruto duck quickly and tried to sweep his legs. Sasuke jumped back dodging the attack and ran back toward Naruto. Sasuke threw a fury of punches and kicks which Naruto either dodged or blocked. Naruto jumped back dodging the next punch and started charging charka to his right hand. Sasuke charged again and threw a right hook. Naruto dodged and took the opening to his right side. Sasuke managed to move both his arms to his chest looking like an x to block the attack. Before Naruto's punch connected he smirked. Naruto hit Sasuke in the middle of his arms caused him to fly backward threw a few building causing them to collapse. Naruto waited for the smoke to clean from the building and started to walk toward Sasuke. Naruto saw green chakra coming from Sasuke's direction.

"_So he knows how to use medical ninjutsu. That explains a lot." Tatsuo said._

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke who was on one knee still healing his arm. 'Hn maybe I should have mastered it before going on to medical ninjutsus.' Naruto thought. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he finished healing his arm.

'So that's way.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke stood up and drew his blade. Naruto drew Kajin and got ready for an attack. Sasuke charged at Naruto with his sword overhead and swung his sword downward. Naruto brought his sword upward holding it horizontally blocking the attack. Sasuke pushed his sword forward forcing him to kneel. Naruto tried to push back but could only keep to blade from coming any closer.

'Why do I feel weaker now' Naruto thought as he panted. He narrowed his eyes as Sasuke pushed harder. 'Damn it the poison' Naruto thought. "Chakra myaku" Naruto said. Blue charka came from Naruto and pushed Sasuke back. He skidded across the ground a few feet before he regained his footing. Naruto got up and held his sword slighted in front of him. 'Shit I have to finish this now' Naruto thought. Naruto jumped back a few feet and stabbed Kajin into the ground. Naruto started making a set of hand seals. "Tora, nezumi, ryuu, hebi, saru, uma, Ousu-buta…" Naruto said quietly.

'Like I'll let him finish' Sasuke thought. Sasuke charged at Naruto as Naruto touched Kajin. A huge seal five point hexagon seal appeared on the ground stopping Sasuke in his tracks. 'What's going on I can't move my legs' He thought looking down.

"_Naruto you can't use that jutsu it's incomplete."_ _Tatsuo said._

Naruto ignored him as he continued with his hand seals. After five more hand seals Naruto grabbed his sword's hilt. He lifted it out of the ground and out stretched his right arm. He held the sword vertically and placed his left hand on the blunt edge of the blade. Soon five different color charka orbs appeared near Kajin. A brown orb was near the left side of the sword were the blade came from the sheath and a blue one on the right. A red orb was near the left side of the sword near the middle of the blade and a gray colored one was near the opposite side. A few inches above the tip of the blade was yellow colored orb. Naruto jumped up and raised his sword over his head. "Zenshin: Ryuu Kouseiyouso" Naruto swung his sword downward causing the orbs to shoot toward Sasuke as he threw away his sword and started doing hand seals. The orbs was about to hit Sasuke as he finished. The orbs hit Sasuke and caused a big explosion causing Naruto to get throw back. Naruto hit a piece of a collapse building and stared at the multi-colored dome of charka as his eyes turned to their normal blue. Naruto watched as the dome dissipated revealing Sasuke batter body on the ground. 'It's finally over' Naruto thought.

"_You fool. Why did you use an incomplete jutsu especially one that takes up most of your chakra?" Tatsuo said darkly._

'It did the trick didn't it?' Naruto thought. 'I'll just need to rest' Naruto thought. Naruto leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 'Why did things have to end this way?' Naruto thought. Naruto eyes shot open and he started to cough. After his coughing fit stopped he noticed blood on the floor. 'I see I might not survive this after all' Naruto thought. Just than Naruto heard movement from in front of him and shifted his gaze to where Sasuke body was. His eyes widen seeing Sasuke start to get up. 'Impossible he took a direct hit.' Naruto thought.

"_Shit he must have put up a barrier at the last second." Tatsuo said._

Sasuke stood all the way up throwing a glare cold enough to freeze hell over. Naruto saw black flame mark spread upon his face before a four point shuriken like mark appeared on his face. His hair grew longer and turned gray. His skin and lips turned a grey color while two hand like wings burst from his shoulder blades. Naruto growled and forced himself to stand up ignoring the pain. Before Naruto could react Sasuke appeared at Naruto side punching him away. Blood escaped Naruto mouth as he flew toward a rock. Sasuke smirked as he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Sasuke kicked him upward and used his wing to fly up. Sasuke started to use Naruto as a pinball, hitting towards different places just to hit him back. After twenty punches Sasuke let Naruto flew toward a building crashing through it. The building collapsed while Naruto was inside and Sasuke dropped down on the ground with a smile on his face.

Sasuke stared at the rubble and saw Naruto with all of his body cover with rubble expect for his head. "Well now Naruto it seems like you have lost. But don't be mad because you will meet your love ones soon." He yelled out for Naruto to hear.

'I can't let it end like this.' Naruto thought. Naruto tried to move only for the rubble on his chest to fall to his right. 'It looks like this really is then end.' Naruto thought.

"_Are you giving up?" Tatsuo said._

'What can I do? I can't move or use chakra.' Naruto thought.

"_So think of something." Tatsuo replied._

'Well I would but any options I have would include me using chakra or moving since I can't do that I'm sunk' Naruto thought.

"_If I knew you were this weak I would have took control a while ago." __Tatsuo said. 'But he can't really do much.'_

Naruto watched as Sasuke got closer when Tatsuo came up with an idea.

'_Hey it worked while he was out' He thought. He started sending Naruto images of Naruto's memories._

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto lay in the middle of a patch of flowers he had on black cargo pants and a red shirt and wore his Hitai-ate tied around his neck. He looked up at the stars and moon remembering the day he became a genin. **_

"_**Hey Naruto what are you doing?" he heard a familiar feminine voice. He looked back to see a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair pulled in four separate ponytails and teal colored irises. She is about 167.2 cm tall and has a slender build. She has 86 cm bust size, 56 cm waist length, and 85 cm hip length. She is wearing a black battle kimono with red outlining. Her Hitai-ate is around her neck and has the sand symbol etched into the metal plate. She has a long metal fan strapped to her back.**_

"_**Nothing just thinking" He replied. He returned his gaze to the sky. She walked over to him while drawing her fan. She sat down next to him before laying her fan down. She leaned back and looked up at the sky. **_

"_**What are you thinking about?" She asked. **_

"_**Nothing important. Temari why are you out so late?" Naruto asked. **_

"_**I was just bored. Nothing much to do. Besides my bed isn't as warm as it is with you in it" Temari said turning to look at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he continued to watch the stars oblivious to her gaze. "So what's wrong?" She asked.**_

"_**Nothing" Naruto replied.**_

"_**Naruto I know when you're lying. So talk." Temari replied narrowing her eyes slightly.**_

"_**Nothing's wrong Temari. Really" Naruto replied smiling.**_

"_**Naruto don't make me hurt you" She said in a tone that promised pain. Naruto turned his head to look at her and slowly started to move away. Before he got far she was up and swung her fan at him barely missing him. Naruto started running for dear life as Temari chased him down. She would swing downward every time she got close to him but would always miss. Temari continued her chase making a few cracks in the ground. "Ah!" She let out suddenly tripping on a rock. Naruto turned back just as she flew toward Naruto. Temari hit his chest causing him to lose his balance and fall back. When he hit the ground they started to roll around. He quickly wrapped his arms around her as they rolled. After a minute they stopped rolling with Temari on top of Naruto. She instantly positioned her self that she was straddling his waist. She pinned down his wrist with her hands. "Now talk" She demanded glaring at him.**_

"_**Okay but can you let go of my wrist please?" He asked. She growled at him and moved her hands on both sides of his head. "Thanks" Naruto said. She glared harder and squeezed her legs against his body. "Okay, okay" Naruto said quickly. Naruto sighed and looked into Temari eyes. "I was just wondering, after everything that happened, all the pain, is it really worth it to continue? For some reason I just seem to screw everything up. Why should I keep tr…" Naruto was interrupted by a slap by Temari. **_

"_**Don't you ever talk like that again. Just because everything haven't turned out exactly like you wanted it to doesn't mean you should give up." She replied glaring at him. **_

"_**Temari…" Naruto started. **_

"_**Shut up and listen. You took all that shit from everyone and now you are just going to give up. Like hell. No boyfriend of mine is going to just give up. So promise me no matter what happens that you will never give up." She said.**_

"_**Bu…" He started.**_

"_**Promise me!" She growled. Naruto stared into her eyes before closing them and sighing. **_

"_**Okay I promise that I'll never give up." Naruto said with a fox like grin. "You know Temari-chan…I would be lost without you." Naruto said placing his hands on her legs. Temari smiled down at him before leaning down closer to him.**_

"_**I know. You should be grateful I'm with you." Temari said with a smug yet playful smile.**_

"_**Oh I am grateful." Naruto said grinning.**_

"_**Really? You don't seem that grateful to me." Temari said. Naruto rubbed up her legs giving a lustful smile.**_

"_**How about I show you how grateful I am?" Naruto asked. **_

"_**Tell me how foxy?" Temari asked grinning. Naruto smirked leaning up some.**_

"_**Telling you would ruin the surprise." Naruto said before kissing her.**_

_**End Flashback **_

'I forgot about that' Naruto thought. Naruto turned his focus to Sasuke who was now doing seals. 'But what can I do without moving?' He thought before his eyes widen. He mentally grinned before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath clearing his mind of all disruption.

He felt a boost of chakra enter his body as black lines surrounded his eye. He felt something familiar near his right hand as he opened his eyes. His irises changed to a golden color.. His higuregan activated and the lines of his bloodline shifted curving a little more as Sasuke finished his hand seals.

"Katon: Gouryuudan" Sasuke said blowing out a huge fire ball going as fast as a missile

'I'll keep my promise' Naruto thought narrowing his eyes seeing dark chakra inside the ball. "**Use me" **Naruto heard as he felt a pulse by his right hand. Naruto quickly grabbed what was near his hand and stood up quickly. The fire ball came in slow as he rose what is revealed to be Tetsusaiga. He saw twisted wind around Tetsusaiga before he lifted it upward. Just as the fireball came in range Naruto swung it downward. "Bakuryuha" He yelled slashing downward. The attack changed into four twisters sucking the fireball into them. The attack flew toward Sasuke at a fast pace.

'I can't dodge' Sasuke thought seconds before the twisters hit him. He gave out a loud yell as the attack over took him. The twisters dissipated leaving a bloody and battered Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke coughed up blood as he stared at Naruto who was panting hard. 'What the hell was that?' He thought.

"_Damn I have to try that some time." Tatsuo said. "But on to important business. Finish Sasuke off. Now" _

Naruto felt tied but knew what must be done. He looked over at Sasuke would was lay on the ground barely alive. He took his first step and nearly fell. 'My body is so heavy' Naruto thought as he continued dragging Tetsusaiga along the ground. The slow walk over to Sasuke seem like eternality to both of them. "You…have failed Sasuke." Naruto panted out.

"No… I can't die now… I have to kill my brother." Sasuke wheezed out.

"Sasuke even if you survived…you would…no could never kill your brother" Naruto said slowly raising his blade upward and using the last amount of energy and chakra he had as moonlight shined down on them. Sasuke tried to move but failed did. He glared as hard as he can at Naruto hoping he would burst into flames. He noticed his golden eyes change back to blue as he waited.

"I can kill him, I will survive this. I will not be defeated. I… can't be" Sasuke said in a weakened voice.

"No…you can't" Naruto started moving his left hand toward his kunai pouch. "The reason is not because… you're not strong enough." He said opening it up. "Not because… you're not skilled enough." He said going into his kunai pouch. "Not because… you're going to die here." Naruto said pulling something out. "But because… I… already killed him." Naruto said with cold eyes as he pulled out a ring with the kanji Suzaku on it. Sasuke eyes widen recognizing the ring. As Sasuke recognized the ring Naruto brought down Tetsusaiga in a decapitation movement. Sasuke was unable to react as his eyes were on the ring even after his head left his body. The moment Naruto was sure Sasuke was dead he dropped to the ground. His eyes glazed over as he saw the face of his precious people.

Naruto woke up outside of a huge cage with a paper seal on the metal bar. Naruto stared up in the darkest of the cage until two huge red eyes appeared.

"_Final you come out." Tatsuo said. _Naruto turned to his right and saw his all-most complete copy. He wore all black clothing and had red hair and eyes.

"**Shut up you retart or I'll crush you" Kyuubi said. **

"_Really carpet face? Come out the cage and we could rumble." Tatsuo replied calmly. _Naruto listened on for about a minute before he got annoyed.

"Tatsuo stop and Kyuubi I've got questions for you" Naruto said. Tatsuo and Kyuubi changed their attention to Naruto. "First why the hell didn't you help in the battle?" Naruto asked.

"**What would be the point? Besides I had something to do" Kyuubi said. **

"Really? What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"**Well it's quiet simple. I started charging my chakra for a technique." The fox said.**

"What kind of technique?" Naruto asked.

"**That's my secret for now." He said. "Naruto what if you had a chance to undue all the damage that was done?" **

"_That would be good. Why?" Tatsuo asked_

"**Hn. I was not speaking to you shit head." Kyuubi replied. **

"_Why you…" _

"Than tell me what you mean" Naruto said interrupting Tatsuo.

"**Easy all the people who died because of the Uchiha would be alive again…too some extent" The fox replied. "So what would you do?" **

"I would take the chance. Why?" He asked. Kyuubi smirked at his replied.

"**I was hoping you would say that." The fox said. "I've been compiling my charka so I could use a technique that is very dangerous." **

"_What's the technique and why is it so dangerous?" Tatsuo asked._

"**It's like a time travel technique but only sends the mind. It's dangerous because it messes with time need I say more?" He explained. **

"What's your plan?" Naruto asked.

"**I want to send you back to the pass. You'll be able to correct a lot of your mistakes and everyone will be alive again." Kyuubi said.**

"_Not saying that I don't like the idea but_ _why would you do this?" Tatsuo asked._

"**I don't feel like dying right now. If he changes the past he could stop this whole thing from happening." He growled out.**

"_If that's the case why not heal him?" Tatsuo asked. _

"**I could heal him but the poison is too far in his system so he'll die anyway." Kyuubi said. **

"_You think I'm going to believe you don't have some motive for doing this." Tatsuo said gritting his teeth._

"**Believe what you want. I don't really care." The fox replied.**

"I'll do it" Naruto said.

"_Naruto…" Tatsuo started_

'"Stop. If there is someway to save my precious people I'll take it." Naruto said.

"**Good but there will be consequences and you will have to do something for me." Kyuubi said. **

"Fine just let's get this over with." Naruto said.

"**Tatsuo you should get ready because you're going too." He said. **

Tatsuo let out a smirk but stayed quite and watched as Kyuubi started pouring mass amounts of his charka out of the gate. It came to the center and created a black portal. Kyuubi fell down and looked toward Naruto.

"**It's done" He said. **

Naruto began to approach the portal as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Tatsuo.

"_We aren't sure if he's lying or not. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tatsuo asked._

"Yeah. I trust his for some reason." Naruto said. Naruto turned back to the portal and started remembering all his friends. "This time I will save them." Naruto said. They both walked into portal and blacked out not noticing blue and red chakra come in after them.

Fuuton: Kaza shuuha- Wind release: Wind wave

Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu: Water release: Water dragon bullet jutsu

Katon: Karyuu Endan- Fire release Fire dragon flame bullet

Fuuton: Ryuu tsume kizu- Wind release: dragon claw cut

Chidori- One Thousand birds

Koku Kaze: cutting wind

Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu-Fire release: grand fireball jutsu

Kongosoha: Diamond Spear Wave

Doton: Ishi Hebi no jutsu: Earth release: Stone snake jutsu

Katon: Karyuu no jutsu- Fire release: Fire dragon jutsu

Chidori Nagashi: Chidori discharge

Rasen Kaze: Spiraling Wind

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu-Fire release: Mythical Fire Phoenix jutsu

Fuu-Suiton: Kadou Kasui: Wind water release: Vortex stream

Fuuton: GouTatsumki: Wind release: Grand Tornado

Katon Ho-mingu Kakyu: Fire release: Homing fireball

Katon: Ryuuka bakafu- Fire release: Dragon fire blast

Hiraishin no jutsu- Flying thunder god jutsu

Kisdou Ryuu: Rising Dragon

Mizu Bunshin- Water clone

Kamaitachi: cutting whirlwind

Suiton: Mizu bakufuu no jutsu: Water release: Water blast jutsu.

Kaze no kizu: wind Scar

Doton: Iwa kiretsu: Earth release: rock fissure

Katon: Karyu endan: Fire release; Fire dragon fire bullet

Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu: Fire release: Grand Fire ball jutsu

Uzumaki kata: itsutsu Kouseiyouso no mai- Uzumaki style: Dance of the five elements

Kage Bunshin no jutsu: Shadow clone jutsu

Futon: Rasenshuriken: Wind release: spiraling shuriken

Uzumaki Naruto ryu rendan: Uzumaki Naruto Dragon combo

Karingu: Fire ring

Katon: Karyu kakisoku- Fire release: Fire Dragon fire breath.

Fuu-Katon: tsuin hogosha: Wind-fire release: twin guardian

Kage Bunshin no jutsu- Shadow clone jutsu

Chidori bakuha: thousand bird explosion

Rasengan: Spiraling ball

Futon: Fuzei shuurai: Wind release: Air raid

Katon: Karyuu Kakyu: Fire release: Fire dragon fireball

Chidori: Thousand birds

Zenshin: Ryuu Kouseiyouso- Drive: Dragon elements

Bakuryuha: Back flash wave

A.N

Ok I edit it a little. Now to work on the next chapter. It will be pretty hard....I'm not really sure how to portray naruto as a kid. Having everyone back he should be happy, then again they aren't how he knows, not only that what just happened is still fresh on his mind. So i will be skipping time alot in the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A.N

Ok I know it has been a long time since I posted this up. Not to say I haven't been working on the next chapter nor to say that or that I have lost interest because this story has been on my mind like My Naruto of the Ryuugan story….That I am about to warp the hell out of. Anyway a few things have caught me off guard as I read the manga. One is Jiraiya's and Kakashi's death. Was not expecting it. And Sasuke joining Akatsuki….So I have decided to change my fist chapter a bit. So…I have been reading it to change it around and get some ideas on how I'm going to start off my next chapter. And I regret posting it now. Why? Because I just found so many mistakes in my own work and things that I could have done better. I may just delete the one I have now…Or just change most of it. Anyway the reason why the first chapter has been getting to me is because….I don't really know how Naruto should react to meeting everyone again….I will figure it out though. Anyway I will be doing mass edit on all my stories and chapters so I figure out what to do for the next chapters. So look out for them. Some may have major differences some may only have minor. Oh and please don't review to this


End file.
